Raijin
Raijin (雷神) is a god of lightning, thunder and storms in the Shinto religion and in Japanese mythology. His name is derived from the Japanese words rai (雷, "thunder") and "god" or "kami" (神 shin). He is typically depicted as a demon-looking spirit beating drums to create thunder, usually with the symbol tomoe drawn on the drums. He is also known by the following names:*Yakusa no ikazuchi no kami: Yakusa (八, eight) and ikazuchi (雷, thunder) and kami (神, spirit or deity) *Kaminari-sama: kaminari (雷, kaminari, thunder) and -sama (様, a Japanese honorific meaning "master") *Raiden-sama: rai (雷, thunder), den (電, lightning), and -sama (様, master) *Narukami: naru (鳴, thundering/rolling) and kami (神, spirit or deity) Myths *Raijin was created by the divine pair Izanami and Izanagi after the creation of Japan. There is a legend which says the eight lightning gods were charged with protection of the Dharma by the Buddha. This kind of syncretism is not unusual in Japan, even after the Buddha-kami separation order. The iconography of the Raijin and Fuujin gods has been heavily influenced by Buddhist art, itself influenced by Greek and Indian art. In Japanese culture *Some Japanese parents tell their children to hide their belly buttons (or navels) during thunderstorms. This is due to a folk belief that Raijin is sometimes credited with eating the navels or abdomen of children, and in the event of thunder, parents traditionally tell their children to hide their navels so that they are not taken away. Raijin's companion is the demon Raiju. In Japanese art, the deity is known to challenge Fūjin, the wind god. *Raijin is a well-known deity and his fame has spawned characters in many forms of Japanese media. He is often mocked, for example in an episode of Kyorochan, or in Katamari Damacy where he is one of the largest and most valuable objects in the game that the Prince can roll into his damashi ball of trash. In the tokusatsu series Madan Senki Ryukendo, all three Madan Warriors, right after transforming, say their names followed by the word "Raijin!", which stands for "wake up!" or "stand up!". He also appears in a minor role in the Japanese role playing game Final Fantasy VIII as one of Seifer Almasy's henchmen. Popular culture *In Western culture, Raijin is usually known as Raiden (rai (雷, thunder) + den (電, lightning)), and depicted as a tall monk wearing a large straw hat (these hats are used widely throughout Asia to keep off rain), with the power to create storms, thunder, and lightning. The first use of this archetype was an appearance with other Eastern elemental gods in the 1986 film Big Trouble in Little China, though Lei Gong, a similar Chinese god, might have influenced the character in the film. *It entered mainstream pop culture with an adaptation of Raiden in the 1992 fighting game Mortal Kombat. He is somewhat similar to his appearance in Big Trouble In Little China, and repeated depictions of the character in multiple games in the series, making him widely recognizable in the United States. *In Hideo Kojima's video game franchise Metal Gear, a character named Jack, codename Raiden, possesses extraordinary abilities, using a katana as his weapon and, later, uses lightning powers to an extent. *Raijin appears in the popular Warcraft III mod Defense of the Ancients as a lightning-themed hero. In the stand-alone sequel, Dota 2, Raijin has a greater resemblance to the Asian mythology. Raijin was imprisoned in the body of a man creating the playable character Raijin Thunderkeg, the Storm Spirit. *In the popular video game franchise, Pokémon, Thundurus is an Electric/Flying type Pokémon, reflecting Raijin's abilities. *In the Season 2 of the hit TV series, Huntik: Secrets & Seekers, Raijin the Thunderbolt, a Titan with immense lightning and thunder abilities, is based off Raijin. *In the video game Silent Hill 3, there is an unlockable outfit for the player character Heather called "God of Thunder" that is inspired by Raijin. *In Eiichiro Oda's One Piece, the main antagonist in the "Skypiea" arc, "Enel" known as "Eneru" is loosely based on Raijin. He ate the Devil's Fruit "Goro Goro no Mi" granting him the powers of lightning, and carries a ring of Drums on his back. *Raijin was referred as the Nakamura Rai-jin turbo in Burnout Paradise. *In Season Four of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer spin off, Angel a character was introduced named Gwen Raiden a woman known for summoning electricity and using such abilities to facilitate robberies. *In the movie Pom Poko, in operation spector he makes a cameo appearance with fujji. *In the manga/anime Fairy Tail there is a tribe named 'Raijin Tribe' reflecting their leader's ability of a lightning dragon slayer. *In the World Of Warcrafts Mists of Pandaria Expansion Pack, the completion of the final Throne of thunder heroic raid awards a bonus boss for the high-end raiders who have finished the main zone progression. His name is Ra-Den, Ra-den is a Titanic Watcher assigned to Pandaria and is labeled as the fallen keeper of the storms. *In the manga series Naruto, there is a technique that allows teleportation from one set place to another called Flying Raijin. *In Hajime no Ippo, Ippo earns the nickname Fuujin and Ichiro earns the nickname Raijin. *Animated versions of Raijin and Fūjin are seen dancing in the music video for the song Ninjya Re Bang Bang by Japanese pop star Kyary Pamyu Pamyu. Category:Japanese Gods Category:Thunder Gods Category:Gods Category:Shinto Kami